Black Rosette: The Blood of Stigma
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Berilah aku sebuah keberanian yang akan menuntunku kepadamu. Aku tidak akan menyerah, sampai aku menemukanmu kembali, setengah jiwaku yang hilang. Kepercayaanku, peganglah itu sebagai penghubung takdir kita berdua. Senapan di tanganku akan kugunakan untuk melindungi punggungmu, Ichigo. Sequeal, side story dari Black Rosette. Special for #EndofArcana event.


"Kurosaki Ichigo, nama lain Zangetsu, menghilang secara misterius tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan pagi ini, salah seorang anggota Vizard mendapatkan informasi mengenai dirinya dari sebuah kota kecil di Serbia. Zangetsu bekerja sebagai kaki tangan Yhwach—pemimpin Sternritter yang sudah menjadi buronan nomor satu SSF selama lima tahun terakhir. Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan lagi selain pengkhianatan besar Zangetsu terhadap SSF. Sungguh tercela! Dikarenakan masalah besar yang menimpa anggota dewan juga petinggi SSF, maka telah dinyatakan hukuman berat untuk seorang pengkhianat yang telah membocorkan informasi kita kepada pihak musuh. Tangkap Zangetsu ditempat atau hukuman mati bila dirinya menolak untuk menyerah. Sekian."

.

.

.

… **..~*~Black Rosette: The Blood of Stigma…..~*~**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

 **Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, misstype...for this story**

.

.

.

 _Side story, sequel of "Black Rosette" series. Special for The End of Arcana event._

.

.

.

 **Strength**

" **Kekuatan batin- Kebijaksanaan- Keberanian- Keyakinan- Kemauan dan Ketabahan"**

.

.

.

.

.

 **One months two weeks later, somewhere at South Russia**

"Kurasa ini bukan keputusan yang bagus, Kuchiki- _san_."

"Kau sudah berjanji, Urahara! Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

"Tapi, kau akan membuat para dewan marah—"

"Aku tidak peduli," sanggahku, menggebrak meja bar yang menggetarkan gelas air putih juga kopi hitam pesanan Urahara. Seorang bartender gemuk memelototiku setengah serius. Dua orang pengunjungnya sama sekali tak peduli, yang sudah mabuk dan berdengkur tak sadarkan diri.

Urahara hanya bisa menguap dan mengerjap. Sama sekali tak terusik. "Ayolah, Kuchiki- _san_! Pertama, kau mengganggu waktu tidurku. Kedua, kau tidak bersikap menguntungkan untuk pihak dewan. SSF akan memecatmu atau mungkin mengurungmu di dalam penjara karena sudah bertindak di luar batas."

"Dan kau akan membiarkanku begitu saja?"

Seringainya terangkat, mengalahkan matanya yang sudah berkantung hitam. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu yang sangat membutuhkan bantuanku begitu saja?" Dia sengaja menekankan kata 'membutuhkan'. "Kita mitra yang sangat dekat, apalagi ketika Ichigo menjadi incaran utama SSF saat ini."

Aku hampir saja merutuk, tapi egoku bisa kutekan. "Apa benar kau tidak memiliki informasi lain?"

"Seandainya saja aku bisa berbuat lebih baik, Kuchiki- _san_ ," ucapnya sendu. "Bahkan, Yoruichi terlihat frustrasi belakangan ini. Tidak mendapatkan informasi sama saja dengan membuatnya lumpuh juga buta."

"Dan membawa kalian lebih jauh dalam masalah ini." Aku menghela napas lelah, memijit batang hidungku. "Maafkan aku…"

Urahara menggeleng, menyeruput kopinya yang masih mengepulkan asap panas. "Tidak perlu. Ikut berkhianat demi mendapatkan sebuah kebenaran, kupikir tidak ada salahnya."

"Seandainya itu adalah jawabannya."

Pintu bar terbuka, berderit nyaring. Angin dingin berhembus masuk dan membuat tubuhku menggigil. Bahkan, setelah mengenakan mantel tebal dan dua lapis baju hangat di dalam.

Seorang pria kurus juga pucat, berjalan dengan sepatu _military boots_ bersuara nyaring. Berderap layaknya seorang tentara. Kepalanya tertutup topi rajut tebal juga _hoodie_ yang melapisi. Matanya tajam, memicing ke arahku dengan tatapan tak bersahabat.

Dia mengenalku.

Aku mengenalinya, walaupun hanya dengan melihat fotonya di layar komputer Urahara.

Dia—sang informan.

"Kau," ucapnya, berdiri tepat di depanku. "Anjing SSF?"

"Itu bukan sebuah perkenalan yang sopan," celetuk Urahara.

Pria itu memicing tajam, menggeram rendah. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu, _freaks_!"

"Oh, ayolah Bazz-B! Aku yang menjamin kerahasiaanmu selama ini. Di mana rasa terima kasihmu?"

Bazz-B melotot tidak percaya, mulutnya hampir saja menganga. "Kau _Hat-and-Clogs_?"

" _Pravil'no_! **(1)** "

Aku memutar bola mataku. Kebodohan atau bisa dikatakan kurang kreatif ketika Urahara memilih nama sandi.

"Duduklah," kataku, meminta Bazz-B bekerja sama tanpa menunggu lebih lama. Terlalu dingin untuk menyelesaikan masalah sepele. Ada yang jauh lebih penting daripada itu.

Bazz-B duduk dengan siku menggebrak meja. Sikap kasarnya semakin menjadi. "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Langsung saja, tidak usah bertele-tele."

"Ini mengenai pasukan putih," jawabku, menggunakan kata sandi yang sudah kami sepakati sebelumnya—pasukan putih berarti Sternritter. Terlalu beresiko untuk menjelaskan semuanya tanpa berhati-hati. Tidak boleh mengurangi kewaspadaan pada setiap mata yang mengincar di luar wilayah aman dan tanpa pengawasan. "Ada informasi apa belakangan ini?"

"Spesifik."

Aku mengerang kesal. "Lima bulan."

Bazz-B menyipitkan matanya, terlihat sedang berpikir sambil mengerucut. Ada sesuatu, itu yang bisa kutebak. Sesuatu yang di luar dugaan.

"Ya, ada. Beberapa kematian janggal anggota inti pasukan putih. Lima orang tewas dengan kondisi tak wajar."

"Itu kabar baik," kata Urahara, menyulut kemarahan dalam mata Bazz-B. "Mungkin tidak untukmu."

"Situasi sangat di luar kendali. Kekacauan dan saling menuding satu sama lain, bahkan pada anggota baru yang hampir dieksekusi oleh ketua sekali pun."

Tubuhku menegang dan merasakan rasa dingin menusuk punggungku. Ketakutanku selama ini. Hilangnya harapan dalam satu kalimat yang membunuhku perlahan.

"Siapa?" Urahara yang bertanya, lebih serius.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu namanya. Ketua memanggilnya 'matahari hitam'. Sniper baru yang memiliki warna rambut mencolok— _red hair_ terang."

Itu Ichigo, aku sangat yakin. "Apa ketuamu … membunuhnya?"

"Disayangkan tidak. Dia membuktikan kesetiaannya dengan membunuh tiga target utama kami dalam satu hari. Menteri pertahanan Serbia salah satunya."

Napasku tercekat, berusaha menyangkal apa yang baru saja kudengar. Walau terasa sangat mustahil.

"Mengenai anggota inti yang tewas, kejanggalan apa yang kaumaksud?" Urahara bertanya lagi.

Bazz-B melipat tangannya, mengambil napas panjang sejenak. Terasa sulit baginya, terlihat pada kerutan di antara alis tajamnya. "Racun, gantung diri, tersengat listrik, jatuh dari balkon, dan menyayat nadi tangan. Tidak ada kecurigaan apa pun, TKP sangat bersih tanpa ada tanda-tanda orang kedua. Sebagian anggota inti lainnya mengatakan kejadian ini sebagai aksi bunuh diri. Namun, ketua menyangkal semua itu. Menurutnya loyalitas adalah fondasi kuat pasukan putih selama ini. Bunuh diri sama saja dengan mengkhianati kepercayaan tertinggi pada ketua."

"Sangat brilian, apalagi bagi orang yang mengkhianati kelompoknya sendiri," ujar Urahara, jelas-jelas menyudutkan Bazz-B.

"Aku sudah keluar dari organisasi itu, bukan berarti mengucapkan apa yang kutahu bisa dinilai sebagai aksi pengkhianatan."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan lokasi yang kalian tuju?" tanyaku, berusaha mengganti topik yang bisa melupakan daftar pertanyaan yang sudah kubuat. "Area nuklir terlarang itu—di mana pasukan putih mengincar salah satu Titan."

"Wow—tunggu dulu!" Bazz B memasang sikap defensif, mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada. " _The hell, girl_?! Dari mana kau mendapatkan informasi itu?" Suaranya semakin mengecil, berbisik.

"Mengenai Titan?" Aku memastikan.

"Kau menginginkan informasi yang sangat rahasia— _classified_. Bayaranku tidak cukup untuk mengungkap masalah itu—"

"Aku tambahkan," potongku, menuntut. "Dua puluh persen."

"Lima puluh. Aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko, _little girl_."

Dia mengejekku. Aku mendengus. "Dua puluh lima karena kau tidak bisa menjaga sikapmu—atau tidak sama sekali."

"Kau sungguh keras kepala!"

"Baiklah, katakan selamat tinggal pada profilmu yang akan dibocorkan peretas terbaik SSF dalam sepuluh menit lagi," tantangku. "Juga diskusi ini yang sedang kurekam." Kuangkat ponselku, alat penyadap yang membuat wajah Bazz-B pucat pasi.

"Aku?" Urahara menunjuk dirinya sendiri, si peretas yang kumaksud.

"Sembilan menit lima puluh detik…"

"Baiklah!" Bazz-B menyerah, menggeram kepadaku. "Kalian menang, SSF! North Pole."

Aku mengerjap, memastikan jawabannya. "Apa?"

"Kutub Utara, di Point Hope Alaska, di sanalah Titan terakhir berada."

Aku mengumpat tertahan, karena kehilangan langkah di saat terakhir. "Mereka sudah mengumpulkan sebelas Titan selama ini, dan yang terakhir ada di belahan bumi Utara—"

Aku membeku, bukan karena udara dingin yang mendinginkan nadiku. Tapi, sebuah petunjuk. Seberkas sinar menyadarkanku, untuk segera bangun dan melihat lagi ke belakang. Aku hampir melepaskannya dan meninggalkan hal itu sebagai petunjuk tak terungkap.

Satu-satunya petunjuk yang ditinggalkan Ichigo sore itu—pertama kalinya aku melihat sendiri kekacauan terbesar yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Hari di mana Ichigo menghilang.

Simbol yang diberikannya. Leo. Seharusnya aku mengetahui hal ini sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Sekarang semuanya menjadi masuk akal.

Leo—23 Juli sampai 22 Agustus. Tidak, itu lewat dari hari ulang tahun Ichigo. Simbol api. Simbol harimau, matahari, berada di antara Cancer di barat dan Virgo di timur…

Tidak, jauh lebih dari itu. Aku sudah pernah menulis ini sebelumnya.

Termasuk dalam empat zodiak yang memiliki tanda tetap—stabilisasi, tekad, kedalaman dan ketekunan. Berhubungan dengan petunjuk arah. Mengarah pada perbatasan dua musim.

Musim!

Musim panas dan dingin. Musim panas di belahan bumi Utara. Musim dingin di belahan bumi Selatan.

Mataku melebar, merasakan getar antusias dari jari-jari tanganku. Aku bisa memecahkan kodenya, setelah lima bulan tanpa harapan.

Ichigo ingin aku mengikutinya. Mencarinya hingga ke bagian Utara bumi. Sejak awal dia sudah mendapatkan informasi ini—ke mana Yhwach akan pergi untuk mengumpulkan Titan. Titan terakhir di Utara.

"Tempat terbaik adalah di mana es tidak pernah mencair," kata Urahara, menyeruput lagi kopinya. "Sungguh menarik, juga mengerikan. Tidak pernah bisa menebak seperti apa wujud Titan yang disembunyikan itu sesungguhnya."

"Tidak ada yang pernah tahu," gumamku.

Bazz-B mendesah, menumpukan tangannya pada permukaan meja sebelum bangkit berdiri. Dia memandangku geram, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sambil mengamati.

"Aku tidak bisa di sini berlama-lama. Mana bayaranku?"

Tanganku merogoh tasku, tanpa melepas tatapan darinya. Berusaha menekan, walaupun aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah menyerah. Tipe orang yang sangat keras kepala, sulit untuk ditundukkan.

Kusodorkan amplop berisi uang kepadanya, yang diterima tanpa pikir panjang. "Sisa pembayaran serta tambahan bonusnya."

Bazz-B memasukkan amplopnya ke dalam saku jaket, sebelum berbalik pergi tanpa pamit. Punggungnya terlihat begitu dingin, juga setengah rapuh. Dia menghilang seakan menyatu bersama dengan angin musim dingin. Tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Urahara bersiul, memperlihatkan senyum kecutnya. "Pria yang tidak memiliki selera humor. Sungguh disayangkan bila seluruh anggota mereka bersifat sepertinya. Ichigo tidak pantas berada di sarang kotor mereka."

Aku mengangguk, sebelum meneguk air putih yang terasa setengah alkohol. Bahkan, airnya sudah mendingin begitu cepat.

"Tidak akan pernah. Tempatnya bukanlah di sana, karena itu aku akan membawanya pulang."

Urahara mengangguk. "Hanya kita berdua? Sepertinya kita kekurangan orang."

Aku memantapkan tekadku. Gejolak adrenalin mengalir dalam nadiku. Berteriak keluar.

"Aku ingin kau segera menghubungi seluruh pasukan utama dan membawa mereka kepada petunjuk di Utara. Bawa mereka menuju tempat yang akan menjadi perang terakhir." Kuambil simbol yang selama ini kusembunyikan dalam kantong bajuku—jimat keberuntunganku. Sang simbol Leo. Kuletakkan tepat di hadapan Urahara. "Karena inilah yang akan membimbing kita ke dalam kemenangan melawan pasukan putih. Ichigo adalah kuncinya—dia berusaha memberiku petunjuk kepadaku."

Urahara terbelalak, memerhatikan simbol bordir singa emas yang berada di hadapannya. Seperti sebuah harta berharga, jarinya menelusuri permukaan simbol yang terjalin dari benang-benang emas.

"Kuchiki- _san_ … kau selalu membawa ini kemana pun? Mengapa tidak kau tunjukkan sejak awal kepadaku?"

Aku mendengus, merapikan baju hangatku sebelum segera keluar dari tempat suram ini. Bau alkohol terlalu menusuk indera penciumanku.

"Aku menelitinya selama ini, tapi tidak bisa kutemukan maksudnya—hingga kau menemukan riwayat Bazz-B."

"Tapi … aku masih tidak mengerti," protesnya. Pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah Urahara yang mengkerut masam. "Ini simbol Leo. Leo, singa, keberanian, zodiak kelima…"

"Aku akan menjelaskan detailnya dalam perjalanan." Kuambil simbol itu dan kumasukkan ke dalam jaket tebalku. Terlalu lama untuk menunggu Urahara memecahkan teka-teki, karena aku sudah menemukannya lebih dulu.

" _Summer in northern hemisphere_ …"

(..)

(..)

(..)

 _Aku tidak pernah merasa seputus asa ini, melihat kamar kami yang berantakan total. Seluruh barang berhamburan di lantai, seakan gempa sudah menghancurkan sisa-sisa kenangan juga rajutan manis yang kami susun._

 _Seprai ranjang dirobek oleh benda tajam, berikut bantal yang mengeluarkan bulu-bulu angsa yang kini menjadi kotoran di atas lantai. Jendela yang pecah, juga dirusak secara paksa dari luar, masih menyisakan noda kotor di sudut bingkainya._

 _Darah. Sudah lama, berwarna coklat tua._

 _Dan Ichigo tidak ada di mana pun._

 _Keheningan yang memaksaku untuk berpikir keras, mengingat setiap letak yang terasa ganjil dan mencari bukti pembobolan. Bukti kuat siapa yang merusak apartemen kami. Juga ke mana Ichigo menghilang, meninggalkan selongsong peluru berserakan di lantai dapur. Dan darah, genangan darah yang membuatku mual._

 _Aku berlutut di samping ranjang, memeriksa bagian bawah juga dari balik selimut tebal. Sebuah buku Shakespeare milik Ichigo tergeletak di sana, terbuka dan terbalik. Di bawah ranjang yang menutupi kejanggalan posisinya._

 _Sebuah kisah Romeo dan Juliet, kuambil dengan tangan gemetar. Aku menyangkal ini tidak lain hanyalah buku yang terlempar. Pasti ada sesuatu, petunjuk atau apa pun yang bisa membawaku keluar dari permasalahan ini. Jalan keluarnya—aku membutuhkannya._

 _Halaman tengah terganjal sesuatu, sebuah logo bordir yang bergambar singa emas. Leo—itu zodiak. Entah apa maknanya, yang pasti bukanlah sebagai penanda halaman. Ichigo tidak pernah membaca buku Shakespeare-nya dengan mengandalkan penanda halaman. Tidak ingin merusak kertas, itu yang selalu diucapkannya._

 _Dan apa maksud simbol ini?_

 _Leo. Sebuah keberaniankah?_

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Tidak ada waktu untuk melamun, Kuchiki!"

Aku mengerang rendah, merasa frustrasi. "Aku tahu itu, Yoruichi- _san_."

"Sebentar lagi kita akan mencapai batas terluar Point Hope," ucap Urahara, sang pemegang setir kemudi.

"Dan berdoalah Ichigo ada di sana. Tidak perlu menyelinap masuk untuk menyeretnya keluar dan membawanya pulang."

"Tidak semudah menangkap seekor rakun, Yoruichi."

"Aku tahu, Kisuke," gerutu Yoruichi- _san_. Dia memelototi rekannya dengan gerutuan teredam. "Dan jangan menghalangiku untuk menghajarnya pertama kali! Maaf Rukia, tapi biarkan aku menendang bokongnya, setidaknya satu kali sebelum aku menyesalinya."

Aku tidak bisa menolak, selama Yoruichi- _san_ ingin meluapkan emosinya dengan caranya sendiri. Ichigo sudah berhutang banyak kepadanya, kini giliran sang mentor yang akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Dan itu tidak terdengar buruk juga.

"Kupikir Byakuya akan melarangmu pergi." Yoruichi- _san_ melanjutkan perbincangan, mengganti topik.

"Aku tidak mengatakan semuanya kepada _nii-sama_. _Nee-san_ sangat membutuhkannya dalam merawat Kouichi yang baru saja sembuh dari flu demamnya."

"Ah ya—Kouichi sangat menyerupai Byakuya." Yoruichi- _san_ tertawa kecil. "Tubuhnya sangat lemah tapi tatapannya sangat tajam. Dia anak yang pintar."

"Dan kau selalu menjahilinya," celetuk Urahara, menyeringai. "Bukan hal baik untuk selalu mengganggu dan menakuti anak kecil yang tak berdosa."

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu sampai mereka membuka kulit dombanya. Mereka seperti anak serigala berbulu domba."

"Pemikiranmu terlalu jauh dan imajinatif, kurasa."

"Yah, sampai Ichigo bisa membuktikan bahwa keturunannya nanti akan lebih menyerupai dirinya. Benar begitu, Rukia?"

Aku terbelalak, melihat Yoruichi- _san_ yang tertawa lebar dari kursi depan. Setengah tidak memercayai bahwa dia serius.

"Ya … tapi…"

"Ayolah, segera beri keturunan sebelum aku pensiun dan merasa semakin tua. Mereka yang memanggilku oba- _chan_ akan sangat menghibur di hari tuaku."

"Kau terdengar seperti wanita depresi yang berada di akhir setengah abad masanya. Masih terlalu jauh untuk hal itu," kata Urahara.

Yoruichi menggerutukan kata-kata asing, sebelum meninju lengan atas Urahara. Terlalu keras, hingga mobil sempat oleng ke samping. Perdebatan mereka membawaku kembali ke masa-masa yang tenang. Di mana tidak ada misi juga kewajiban turun ke medan perang.

Di mana Ichigo akan selalu mendekapku sepanjang hari, ketika hujan tidak kunjung berhenti. Hanya kami berdua, berbaring di ranjang seharian tanpa peduli apa yang sedang terjadi di dunia luar.

Bisikan lembutnya dan kecupannya membuatku tetap merasa hidup. Lebih nyata daripada sebuah mimpi yang baru saja terwujud. Tidak bisa kuungkapkan hanya dengan kata-kata.

Ichigo adalah duniaku.

Dan aku adalah penuntunnya di dalam gelap, itu yang selalu dikatakannya sebelum kami terlelap tidur.

Semuanya berubah ketika jam berhenti di angka empat lebih tiga puluh tujuh. Sore di akhir musim dingin 27 Februari. Ichigo menghilang tanpa jejak, seakan lenyap dari sebagian besar hidupku.

Aku menyangkalnya, setiap kali pikiran buruk berhenti sejenak dalam benakku. Mengatakan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi. Termasuk apa yang sudah diperintahkan para petinggi SSF, dua bulan yang lalu. Pengkhianatan Ichigo, salah satu kartu AS yang dipercaya SSF sebagai perwira di garis depan, kini berbalik menyerang hingga kami tidak bisa berkutik.

Di sisi lain, semua hal itu adalah sebuah skenario. Hanya Ichigo yang tahu, yang sekarang mulai membawaku untuk memecahkan setiap kode satu per satu.

Keyakinan diriku untuk memercayainya lebih besar dari apa pun. Kekuatan yang diberikan selama lima bulan dalam kesendirian, entah mengapa berhasil membuatku semakin hidup. Berjuang untuk mendapatkan kembali apa yang pantas kumiliki. Juga keberanian, yang akan segera bersinar di atas es Alaska yang sedang mencair.

Sebuah pemandangan langka terlihat di depan mata. Kota yang tertutup salju putih kini terlihat lebih berwarna dan hangat. Musim panas di Alaska memberikan kehidupan bagi tanaman juga manusia.

Tidak jarang satu atau dua orang yang berjalan melintas mulai mengamati kami.

Point Hope. Kami berhasil tiba tepat waktu.

"Tidak pernah mengira di sini jauh lebih hangat di pertengahan musim panas. Lalu, sekarang ke mana?" Urahara bertanya.

"Kota kecil yang berada di ujung garis pantai yang sedang menikmati musim terhangatnya. Salju tidak akan menutupi semua kemungkinan yang bisa dilakukan para Sternritter. Dan sekarang situasinya terlihat sangat normal, kita tidak bisa menebak," tambah Yoruichi-san.

"Laut."

"Ya?"

"Laut," ulangku, mengamati simbol Leo di tanganku. Mengingat jelas di mana aku menemukan simbol ini tersemat. " _By love, that first did prompt me to inquire. He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot. Yet, wert thou as far. As that vast shore washed with the farthest sea, I would adventure for such merchandise_ **(2)** _._ "

"Shakespeare?" tebak Urahara, menghentikan mobil di bagian terluar kota, di sebelah bangunan yang menyerupai rumah penduduk.

"Di mana simbol ini diletakkan," ucapku, tersenyum kecut. "Di dalam buku Shakespeare Ichigo, Romeo dan Juliet. _Act_ 2 _scene_ 2, mengatakan segalanya tentang rencana Sternritter—itu yang bisa kusimpulkan."

Juga apa yang ingin Ichigo katakan selama ini, bisikku kuat dalam hati.

Cinta kami yang seakan ditakdirkan seperti takdir Romeo juga Juliet.

Hingga maut memisahkan.

(..)

(..)

(..)

' _Don't swear by the moon. The moon is always changing. Every month its position in the sky shifts. I don't want you to turn out to be that inconsistent too.'_

' _What should I swear by?'_

' _Don't swear at all. But if you have to swear, swear by your wonderful self, which is the god I worship like an idol, and then I'll believe you.'_ **(3)**

 _Kututup halaman websiter terakhir, mengakhiri pencarianku akan arti sebenarnya dari teks karya Shakespeare. Tidak pernah mengerti arti dari keseluruhan kisahnya dan mengapa Ichigo begitu menyukai buku itu._

 _Dan sekarang aku mengerti._

 _Aku percaya kepadamu, Ichigo. Sama seperti apa yang dipercayai Juliet selama ini. Akan kuteguk racun terakhir, demi bisa bertemu denganmu kembali._

 _Mati bersamamu adalah yang bisa kulakukan untuk terakhir kali di kisah akhir kehidupan kita—menyebrangi maut bersama denganmu._

 _Katakan itu sebagai sebuah keberanian akan cinta, ataukah kebodohan karena sebuah pengorbanan?_

(..)

(..)

(..)

Sebuah area tertutup di garis lepas pantai adalah tujuan terakhir kami. Kapal besar yang menutupi aktivitas tertutup atau apa pun itu ke dalam laut yang tenang. Jauh dari posisi kami yang sekarang berdiri tak berdaya di pasir berkerikil.

Memakai perahu untuk menyebrang adalah pilihan terburuk. Karena pihak musuh akan segera mengetahui keberadaan kami.

Urahara memberi usulan untuk menunggu. Sampai matahari terbenam dan semua orang terlelap. Dan kami akan beraksi di balik bayang-bayang rembulan.

Ide terbaik yang bisa kuterima saat ini.

Dan dua belas jam kami menunggu di dalam mobil. Sesekali ganti bergilir untuk mengawasi aktivitas di dalam kota. Tidak menemukan apa pun yang mencurigakan, kecuali penduduk kota yang masih melakukan tugas keseharian tanpa beban.

Jam satu pagi, aku tidak merasakan kantuk selama tubuhku masih bersiaga penuh. Kali ini tugas Yourichi- _san_ yang memantau, sementara aku dan Urahara berdiam diri di dalam mobil. Pria santai itu terlelap dalam tidurnya, setengah mendengkur tanpa merasa takut atau panik. Terlalu menikmati hidup di dalam kedamaian tanpa batas. Terkadang itu membuatku ingin membangunkannya dengan seember air es.

Ketukan di kaca membuatku terlonjak dan dengkuran Urahara terhenti. Yoruichi- _san_ sudah kembali, dengan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Aku menerka sebuah berita baik berhasil di dapatkannya.

"Apa?" Urahara membuka kunci pintu, membiarkan Yoruichi- _san_ masuk ke kursi depan. "Kau … menemukan sesuatu?" Dia menguap lebar.

"Lebih dari itu. Aku mendapatkan sesuatu."

Mataku seakan bersinar dalam kegelapan. "Petunjuk?"

"Beberapa anggota Sternritter berhasil kulumpuhkan. Mereka yang menggunakan kapal kecil untuk mencapai garis pantai Point Hope. Dan sekarang kita memiliki tumpangan untuk menyebrang."

"Aku sudah menduga kau bisa melakukannya seorang diri," kata Urahara, menyeringai sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. "Kau hebat, Yoruichi- _san_!"

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa tertidur."

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Aku segera mengemasi barang-barangku dan mengambil pistol dari tasku. Memeriksa isinya. "Ayo segera berangkat!"

"Dan sekarang aku mulai merasa semakin tua," celetuk Urahara, sambil turun dari mobil dan menggigil dari balik jaket tebalnya.

Kami berjalan mengendap di pinggiran kota, mengikuti langkah Yoruichi- _san_ di dalam gelap. Berhati-hati untuk tidak menginjak ranting atau menendang kerikil hingga terbentur tiang besi. Meminimalisir keributan sekecil apa pun.

Dalam beberapa menit krusial jantungku berdetak kian cepat. Napasku mulai terengah, ketika akhirnya kami tiba di bagian terujung Point Hope. Menyusuri jalan menuju pantai, aku bisa melihat perahu _boat_ yang terdampar di pinggir pantai. Tanpa penjaga.

Ini yang dimaksud oleh Yoruichi- _san_. Satu-satunya jalan untuk bisa kami menyebrang.

"Kita harus menunggu kabar dari SSF," kata Urahara, membantu Yoruichi- _san_ mendorong perahu.

"Tidak ada waktu. Kita bisa kehilangan kesempatan terakhir," balas Yoruichi- _san_ , sudah menghidupkan mesin perahu.

Aku berpegangan pada pinggiran perahu, ketika Yoruichi- _san_ mengemudikan setir dalam kecepatan maksimum. Tidak ada ombak, saat laut berada di kondisi tenangnya. Malam tanpa awan, memperlihatkan lautan bintang di angkasa. Dan bulan purnama putih yang menuntun jalan kami menuju kapal di tengah lautan.

Perahu melonjak sesekali, melawan arus hingga membawa kami ke bagian terdalam garis musuh. Memasuki area paling berbahaya, tanpa regu pengamat yang mendukung dari belakang.

Hanya tiga orang anggota SSF yang memiliki nyali kuat. Satu orang _hacker_ , satu orang pengintai profesional, dan satu pengamat situasi.

"Ada sesuatu?" tanya Yoruichi- _san_ , melihat Urahara sedang mencari sesuatu dari layar laptopnya. Salah satu properti yang dibawa dalam tas besarnya.

"Tidak ada musuh yang berjaga di bagian atas kapal," katanya. "Tapi aku menemukan sesuatu di bagian lambung kapal."

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak terindentifikasi. Sesuatu yang cukup besar dan berbahaya. Kemungkinan adalah Titan terakhir."

"Titan kedua belas," gumamku, meneguk ludahku. "Mereka mendapatkannya."

"Terlalu percaya diri hingga tidak menempatkan penjagaan ketat di garis depan. Sternritter sudah mengambil langkah lebih cepat. Tanpa Rukia, kita tidak akan bisa maju menyamai langkah mereka."

"Berkat Ichigo," koreksiku pada Yoruichi- _san_. "Seandainya saja aku bisa menyadari hal ini lebih cepat."

"Masih belum terlambat." Yorucihi- _san_ menyemangatiku, tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan terkuat yang pernah kulihat. "Aku memercayaimu juga Ichigo. Kalian adalah aset terbaik yang pernah SSF miliki."

Kami tiba di sisi terluar area kapal. Aku menunduk, ketika Yoruichi- _san_ memutari kapal besi besar yang terlalu hening. Tidak ada penjaga atau pemantau di bagian atas kapal, situasi serupa seperti yang sudah dikatakan Urahara.

Yoruichi- _san_ memberhentikan perahu di samping tangga besi yang terdapat di bagian belakang kapal. Yoruichi- _san_ yang pertama kami menaiki tangga, diikuti aku lalu Urahara. Terlalu tinggi untuk diraih. Urahara membantu dengan mengangkat tubuhku untuk mencapai pegangan pertama.

Perlahan aku memijak naik. Gerak Yoruichi sungguh cepat, sudah hampir mencapai puncak kapal. Seperti kucing yang bergerak gemulai. Pegangan besinya membeku, terasa menembus sarung tangan kulitku. Napasku membentuk uap dingin di udara dan paru-paruku mulai terasa mengkerut, ketika akhirnya aku memijak pijakan teratas. Menapaki lantai kapal pertama kali.

Dan sebuah tembakan berdesing melewati telinga kiriku.

 _Sniper_?

"Lari!" Yoruichi- _san_ berteriak, sudah berlindung di balik cerobong asap raksasa.

Kakiku berlari menghindari hujan peluru yang menyerangku terus menerus. Ketika akhirnya aku hampir mencapai tempat berlindung, satu peluru tajam mengenai ranselku. Aku terjatuh di atas lantai kayu, di area terbuka dan menjadi target empuk Sternritter.

"Rukia!"

Aku menutup mataku, ketika suara letusan terdengar di udara. Dingin dan tak terasa apa pun. Napasku terhenti dalam beberapa detik.

Seseorang menarik lenganku untuk berdiri. Kakiku terasa lemas, ketika aku diseret menuju tempat berlindung. Punggungku membentur besi keras, membuat napasku tersedak. Mataku terbelalak, memerhatikan Urahara dan Yoruichi- _san_ yang berada di depanku. Wajah mereka sungguh panik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku memeriksa tubuhku, ketika tidak mendapati luka apa pun.

"Tembakan tadi bukan diarahkan kepada Rukia," jelas Urahara, memerhatikan situasi yang kembali hening. " _Sniper_ itu ditembak oleh seseorang."

"Si … siapa?"

Napasku tercekat, ketika menyadari ada hal ganjil yang kulewatkan. Seseorang yang selalu berada di atas, mengawasiku.

 _Ichigo_!

Aku berlari, menghiraukan Yoruichi- _san_ dan Urahara. Tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya, mengikuti hatiku yang meraung-raung memanggil namanya. Menuju tangga ke bagian atas kapal. Tidak peduli lagi musuh akan melihat pergerakanku dan menembakku di tempat.

Selama ada dirinya, aku tidak takut apa pun lagi.

Tenggorokanku terasa terbakar, ketika aku tidak menemukan siapa pun di atas sini. Kecuali seorang Sternritter berjaket putih, yang terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Dia tertembak di dada kirinya—tepat di jantung.

Lagi-lagi aku kehilangan jejak, merasa bulan juga mengkhianatiku.

' _Don't swear by the moon. The moon is always changing. Every month its position in the sky shifts. I don't want you to turn out to be that inconsistent too.'_

Kalimat yang Juliet katakan pada Romeo. Keyakinanku untuk tidak berusaha mengejar harapan yang tak pasti. Ichigo tidak ingin aku menemukannya.

Dia menginginkanku untuk mencapai tujuan kami—kedamaian.

Yang seharusnya menjadi tujuanku sekarang adalah mendapatkan Yhwach, menghentikan semua kekacauan ini.

Karena itulah Leo dimaksudkan, sebagai perwakilan keberanian itu sendiri.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan hingga berbuat gegabah seperti ini?!" Yoruichi- _san_ berbisik di sebelahku, terbelalak ngeri. "Musuh bisa melihatmu bergerak."

"Tidak," ucapku, memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Ada sebuah pintu besi yang terbuka di lantai bawah. Menuju bagian dalam kapal. "Kita harus segera masuk dan menghentikan Yhwach. Titan terakhir tidak boleh didapatkannya."

" _Huh_?"

"Kalian benar-benar gila!" Urahara muncul kemudian, terengah sambil menggendong peralatannya. "Aku tidak bisa berlari sepertimu, Yoruichi!"

"Urahara, tolong pantau dan tuntun aku hingga mencapai tempat Yhwach," ucapku, menyalakan alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telingaku sejak awal perjalanan kami.

"Tunggu, ini terlalu tiba-tiba—"

"Aku masuk!" ujarku, kembali berlari dengan pistol di tanganku. Menuju lambung kapal untuk menghentikan semuanya.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi sendirian tanpaku," kata Yoruichi- _san_ , berlari di belakangku dengan alis mengkerut tajam. "Jangan gegabah, Kuchiki!"

"Aku tahu."

(..)

(..)

(..)

" _Aku tidak pernah setuju kau masuk dalam tim, Rukia."_

" _Karena apa yang sudah terjadi lima tahun lalu?"_

 _Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggangku. Napasnya berhembus hangat di tengukku._

" _Lebih daripada itu."_

" _Karena terlalu berbahaya dan kau tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya?"_

" _Bukan itu—"_

 _Aku berbalik, menghadapi Ichigo dengan tatapan langsung. Wajahnya menunjukkan garis kekhawatiran juga penolakan tegas. Dia tidak bisa berbohong bila menyangkut masalah hubunganku dengannya. Terlalu jujur dan terbuka._

" _Biarkan aku yang membantumu, menjadi mata juga telingamu." Kuulurkan tanganku dan menyentuh pipinya. "Aku bisa melindungimu, walau hanya melalui alat komunikasi."_

" _Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, Rukia."_

" _Menjadi rapuh dan menunggumu pulang dengan selamat setiap kali kau mengemban misi berbahaya bukan pilihanku, Ichigo. Berikanlah aku kesempatan untuk menjadi pendampingmu—partner yang akan membawamu ke dalam kemenangan."_

" _Kau jimat keberuntunganku," gumamnya, mengecup keningku sambil membelai leherku._

 _Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku, ketika akhirnya Ichigo mulai menerima jalan yang kupilih, walaupun tidak secara langsung. Sebuah penerimaan setengah hati, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak._

" _Karena itu, percayalah kepadaku…"_

(..)

(..)

(..)

Sepanjang perjalanan banyak sekali anggota Sternritter yang tumbang. Dilumpuhkan, mungkin dalam ledakan misterius yang terjadi—tepat sebelum aku dan Yoruichi- _san_ memasuki pintu di bagian atas kapal.

Ledakan yang berasal dari granat, yang terlihat dari kulit melepuh dan terbakar para korban Sternritter. Juga tembakan di kepala atau titik vital lainnya.

Kemungkinan hanya satu orang yang mampu melakukan hal ini.

"Ichigo," sebut Yoruichi- _san_ , ketika kami menuruni tangga melingkar menuju lebih ke dalam. "Dia benar-benar hilang akal?"

"Pasti ada sesuatu," balasku.

Kami kembali memasuki koridor panjang, mendengar penuturan Urahara dari seberang komunikasi. Di mana udara menjadi lebih lembab dan hangat.

Langkah bergema dari pijakan besi yang berdentum nyaring. Perhatianku hampir tak fokus, ketika pintu di hadapanku terbuka—terbanting keras—dan seorang Sternritter muncul dari baliknya.

Pria tinggi berambut hitam panjang. Matanya besar dengan tatapan kosong, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Mulutnya tertutup oleh penutup hitam dengan paku-paku tajam mencuat dalam garis lurus hidung ke arah dagu. Geraknya mengerikan, seperti mayat hidup dengan luka tembak di pelipis kirinya.

Yoruichi- _san_ langsung menerjang, menghalau pria itu yang memegang belati panjang menukik di salah satu lengannya—menghantamkannya ke arah dinding besi.

"Pergi, Rukia!"

Aku spontan berlari dan melanjutkan perjalananku seorang diri. Diiringi suara belati yang membentur besi juga teriakan mengerikan yang bukan berasal dari manusia biasa.

Kusingkirkan pikiran kalut dalam benakku dan berusaha fokus menelusuri jembatan besi panjang yang mengarahkan pada pintu tertutup.

"Itu pintu terakhir," ucap Urahara di telingaku. "Hanya ini yang bisa kubantu, di balik ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun."

Aku meneguk ludahku, sebelum memutar kunci pintu dan mendorongnya ke luar.

Sebuah area luas yang berisi berbagai cerobong raksasa. Tanda kimia berbahaya hampir memenuhi setiap bagian ruangan. Dan asapnya seperti bau belerang, menusuk langsung indera penciumanku.

Suara orang berdebat terdengar dari lantai atas. Pistolku kupegang erat di depan dada, membuka kuncinya sebagai tanda siaga.

Perlahan aku berjalan memunggungi dinding, menuju tangga di sisi lain ruangan. Lantai jeruji di atasku menampakkan salah seorang yang memakai sepatu _boots_ hitam. Dan samar-samar aku mendapati warna jingga di balik celahnya.

Setetes cairan basah jatuh mengenai wajahku. Berwarna merah. Darah.

Itu Ichigo.

Aku menutup mulutku untuk tidak berteriak.

Kupejamkan mataku dan mengumpulkan lagi keberanian. Lebih banyak, karena kali ini aku yang akan menjaga punggungnya.

Aku mengikuti langkahnya bergerak, maju ke depan, ke arah seseorang yang tak terlihat dari sisiku. Terhalang pilar besi.

Suara umpatan terdengar, sebelum tersamar oleh suara mesin dari cerobong-cerobong yang masih bekerja. Mungkin salah satunya adalah Titan terakhir, atau tameng yang melindunginya dari incaran orang luar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa Titan itu sebenarnya—membuatku frustrasi karena tidak bisa melakukan apa pun saat ini.

Tembakan berdesing hampir mengenai kaki kiriku. Aku segera menghindar, bersandar merapat pada dinding dan terlindung di bawah jalur besi.

Seorang pria berambut hitam dan berjanggut hitam mengarahkan senapannya ke arahku. Itu Yhwach—yang tertawa teredam oleh pergulatan mesin kimia.

"Kau berengsek!" Ichigo mengumpat di atasku, mengokang senjatanya.

"Itu pilihanmu!" teriak Yhwach, menggema di dalam ruangan kedap suara. "Kau tidak lagi kubutuhkan, Ichigo! Karena bantuanmu, aku bisa mengumpulkan Titan lebih cepat dari waktu yang seharusnya!"

"Kau sudah berjanji, Yhwach!"

"Untuk tidak mengincar gadismu itu, yang sekarang berada di bawah kakimu? Untuk apa? Melindungimu?!"

Dia tahu aku bersembunyi dan mengendap di bawahnya. Yhwach—si pemimpin Sternritter yang harus diwaspadai.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha mencari sudut yang tepat untuk menembak Yhwach. Tapi nihil. Terhalang oleh pilar besi dan cerobong berengsek yang tidak bisa sembarang kutembak.

"Kau sudah kalah, Yhwach! Tidak ada jalan keluar lagi!"

Yhwach tertawa, menembak lagi ke arahku. Aku semakin tersudutkan dan meringkuk ke sudut tangga.

" _Yhwach_!" Ichigo berteriak geram, melengking tajam.

Suara tembakan terdengar saling bersautan. Antara Ichigo dan Yhwach. Dan aku tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini, selama peluru tajam terarah kepadaku.

 _Sial_!

Suara hentakan kuat membuatku terkejut. Seseorang melompat dari lantai dua. Pandanganku bertemu dengan sosok pemimpin Sternritter, yang kini menyeringai ke arahku. Tanpa ada lagi penghalang, mulut senjatanya terarah kepadaku.

Tepat pada wajahku.

"Berakhir sudah!"

Kuangkat pistolku, tapi terlambat. Aku tidak akan bisa menang.

Letusan senapan dan kegelapan menghalangi pandanganku. Sebuah bayangan yang melindungiku dari desingan peluru tajam.

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat sosok Ichigo yang berdiri di hadapanku. Sebagai tameng, tubuhnya menerima timah panas sebagai ganti untuk melindungiku.

Teriakan keluar dari tenggorokanku, menyayat hati juga pikiran yang berubah kalut. Kuangkat pistolku dan mengarahkan pada sosok Yhwach berulang kali. Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah aku benar-benar mengenainya, ketika sosoknya berjalan limbung dan berlari ke pintu di sisi ruangan lainnya.

Dia kabur. Dan Ichigo terjatuh tepat di depan mataku.

Darah—mimpi burukku membasahi jaket putihnya dan lantai jeruji. Napasnya terputus-putus, sementara tatapannya tak lepas dariku.

Aku jatuh berlutut di sampingnya, membuka jaketku untuk menahan lukanya. Tidak, jangan sekarang.

"Ru … kia," bisiknya, menangkup tanganku. Darah membasahi punggung tanganku yang bergetar hebat.

"Tidak … kumohon…" Aku terisak, menekan kuat agar lukanya tidak mengeluarkan banyak darah. "Bertahanlah! Bantuan akan segera datang…"

"Maaf, Rukia…" Tangannya menyentuh wajahku dan menarikku mendekat. Napasnya terasa hangat, menyapu bibirku yang bergetar. " _Ya lyublyu tyebya_ **(4)**."

Ichigo menarikku semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya bibir kami bersentuhan. Menciumnya terasa menyakitkan, ketika rasa asin dari air mataku terkecap. Mengatakan ini sebagai sebuah perpisahan.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Ichigo! Kau berjanji kita akan—"

Suara ledakan terdengar keras, menggetarkan kapal yang terguncang kuat. Aku menunduk, melindungi tubuh Ichigo dari apa pun yang bisa mencelakainya. Dinding besi tidak akan bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi.

"Aku sudah memasang bom … cepatlah pergi, Rukia…"

"Tidak tanpamu!" Aku semakin panik, berusaha menarik tubuhnya berdiri. Terlalu berat. Terasa _déjà vu_. Pada sebuah peristiwa yang sama, kejadian di Zurich. Hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kembali terulang dalam skenario yang lebih buruk. "Ichigo! Kumohon—sebelumnya kau selalu bisa mengatasi situasi seperti ini … jangan menyerah!"

"Sekarang berbeda…" Dia mengerang, ketika kakinya hampir menapak lantai.

Darah merembas dari celana panjangnya. Di paha kanannya. Dia sudah terluka, sebelum tertembak di pinggangnya.

"Lukanya mengenai … arteri besar…"

"Tidak!"

Aku membenamkan wajahku pada bahunya, memeluknya ketika kapal kembali berguncang. Tangannya berusaha menarikku menjauh, mendorong tubuhku. Bahkan, takdir tidak memihak kami di saat terakhir.

"Pergi…" Bisikannya terdengar lemah. Aku tahu, Ichigo sedang berjuang di saat terakhirnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kita sudah berjanji sebelum ini, kau ingat?"

Ichigo menggeleng, menarik napasnya yang terasa berat. "Kumohon Rukia … hiduplah untukku…"

"Simbol Leo yang kauselipkan pada Romeo dan Juliet milikmu, itulah yang menuntunku selama ini kepadamu. Memercayaimu apa pun yang terjadi, membangkitkan kekuatan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kusadari ada di dalam diriku. Itu karena dirimu, Ichigo. Dan kisah ini, biarkan terjadi seperti takdir yang sudah kau jadikan petunjuk untukku. Romeo dan Juliet, tidak pernah melepaskan tangan mereka hingga maut memisahkan."

Ichigo memeluk pinggangku erat, membiarkanku bersandar kepada tubuhnya yang semakin melemah. Bibirnya mengecup keningku dalam keheningan. Hanya sebuah sentuhan lembut, yang membawaku kepada dirinya lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya. Menunggu ajal yang akan menjemput—membawa kami ke alam baka bersama, dengan tangan saling tergenggam.

Suara teriakan terdengar samar-samar di antara gemuruh yang semakin menjadi. Sebuah panggilan, yang membuatku mengerjap dari kegelapan.

Seseorang, berlari ke arah kami tergesa. Air mataku mengaburkan pandangan sesaat.

"Rukia! Ichigo!" Dia memanggil, semakin mendekat dan terlihat kian jelas. Rambut merahnya yang mencuat, seperti api yang membara.

Itu Renji—keberanian yang lainnya. Harapan.

"Hoi— _jeez_ Ichigo!" Dia mengumpat, saat melihat kondisi Ichigo yang terluka parah. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kapal ini akan segera hancur dan tenggelam! Kita harus keluar dari sini!"

"Ichigo tidak bisa bangun…" isakku, tetap menahan tangan Ichigo yang mulai terasa dingin.

Renji merutuk, sebelum berjongkok dan melihat kondisi Ichigo. Dia mengikatkan jaket yang kutahan pada luka di pinggang, menjadi perban sementara untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Renji melepaskan jaketnya sebagai penahan pendarahan lainnya pada paha Ichigo, yang lebih dalam dari dugaanku sebelumnya.

"Jangan pejamkan matamu, bodoh! Sial—lukanya dalam!" Lilitan jaket membuat darahnya semakin banyak keluar. Dia menyandarkan Ichigo pada punggungnya, menggendongnya dalam sekali tarikan.

"Kau terluka, maka aku yang akan menggendongmu di punggungku, itu yang selalu kau katakan kepadaku bukan?!" Renji berteriak, mengerang saat menahan bobot tubuh Ichigo pada punggungnya, dan mulai melangkah maju. "Jangan mati sekarang, karena aku belum meninju wajah bodohmu itu! Ikkaku, juga Kenpachi—kau masih berutang pada mereka!"

Aku melangkah di depan, berlari menelusuri jalan yang berusaha kuingat. Dentuman semakin terasa kuat, mengguncang dan membuat langkahku oleng menubruk dinding.

"Dan terutama pada Rukia!" Renji melanjutkan kata-katanya, ikut mendorongku yang hampir putus asa dalam perjuanganku sendiri. "Pria macam apa yang tega meninggalkan wanitanya berjuang seorang diri, _hah_?! Kau harus membahagiakannya, mengikuti semua kata-katanya, dan membelikan apa pun yang dipintanya! Itu kewajibanmu!"

Yoruichi- _san_ terlihat di bawah tangga memutar, terkejut dengan mata terbelalak. Mulutnya meneriakkan sesuatu, yang tidak jelas terdengar karena ledakan kuat mengguncang di belakang kami.

Kehancuran yang semakin mendekat.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, memastikan Renji masih mengikutiku bersama Ichigo yang digendong di punggungnya.

Perhatianku terpusat pada senyum Ichigo, sebelum tangannya jatuh terkulai lemas di depan tubuh Renji.

Duniaku terasa berhenti, saat matanya terpejam rapat.

Menutup sebelum mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

(..)

(..)

(..)

" _Aku berharap semua ini akan terhenti di tempat. Dan kita tidak akan pernah bertambah tua."_

" _Kau tahu kalau waktu tidak akan pernah berhenti berputar."_

 _Aku menggerutu, semakin bersandar pada tubuhnya. "Aku tahu itu."_

" _Jangan salahkan waktu, takdir, atau apa pun itu. Karena di akhir, hanya kitalah yang bisa menentukan seperti apa hidup yang akan kita jalani kemudian. Bersama denganmu dan menikmati masa tua bersama, kupikir … itu tidak terlalu buruk, Rukia," gumamnya, setengah tertidur. Matanya berusaha mengerjap agar tetap tersadar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia sedang meracau atau tidak. Tapi ini terdengar lucu._

" _Dan melihat keturunanmu berlarian di taman belakang?"_

" _Hmhm … terdengar menyenangkan…"_

" _Selama kau tidak melepaskan tanganku, Ichigo. Itu akan menjadi akhir kisah yang sangat bagus, menurutku."_

 _Dia menguap, mendekapku semakin erat. "Yah … sangat indah… Aku tidak sabar … menantikan hal itu…"_

 _Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang semakin tak sadarkan diri. Seharusnya kurekam dan kutunjukkan langsung kepadanya di pagi hari. "Hentikan itu, kau sedang meracau…"_

" _Oya?" Suaranya semakin berbisik, napasnya mulai teratur. "Aku serius … Rukia… Kupikir … aku mencintaimu—sangat mencintaimu…"_

(..)

(..)

(..)

 **Two months three weeks later, Vancouver Canada**

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _nee-san_ ," ucapku, mengambil kopi kaleng dari mesin penjual otomatis. "Sampaikan salamku pada Kouichi juga _nii-sama_ …"

Salam perpisahan menjadi perbincangan terakhir kami, sebelum aku menutup panggilan telepon.

Kuhela napasku, merasakan kaleng dingin yang tergenggam tanganku.

Aku ingin kopi panas, tapi mesin pembuat kopi masih dalam perbaikan.

Yah, apa boleh buat. Alternatif lain tidak selalu berujung baik.

Kakiku menapaki lantai putih, kembali pada jalur yang terlalu sering kulalui. Kamar lalu mesin penjual otomatis. Setiap harinya, berulang hingga aku tidak mengingat lagi sudah berapa lama aku melakukan hal ini.

Dan kopi dingin, menjadi temanku satu-satunya di malam yang terasa sunyi. Rintik hujan membasahi kaca jendela luar, memberikan butiran kecil seperti untaian mutiara.

Lorong semakin sepi seiring jam malam sudah berlalu. Menyisakan aku seorang diri yang berjalan dalam kekalutan pikiran yang tak kunjung berkurang. Menunggu sama saja dengan menyiksa diri karena memercayai sebuah kebohongan yang tak bernilai. Bisa menjadi buruk atau baik—tergantung pada situasi berbeda yang dijalani.

Aku kembali ke dalam kamar kedua di ujung lorong, diwarnai oleh lampu temaram yang berwarna kuning hangat. Kulihat dirinya yang masih dalam posisi sama, seperti dua bulan yang lalu. Terbaring dalam tidurnya—tak kunjung terbangun.

Terkadang aku memikirkan, mimpi apa yang sedang dialaminya malam ini. Apakah mimpi yang sama seperti yang dialaminya seminggu yang lalu?

Aku menaruh kaleng kopiku di meja samping tempat tidur, sebelum terduduk di samping ranjang. Memerhatikannya yang terpejam dengan selang bantuan pernapasan dikatup di antara bibirnya. Infus juga obat-obatan, lalu alat pendeteksi jantung yang selalu berirama sama setiap jamnya.

Kugenggam erat tangannya yang terbujur kaku, menautkan jari-jari kami. Kepalaku bersandar pada bahunya, merasakan kehangatan yang semakin menipis. Karena tangannya tidak lagi mendekapku di saat aku membutuhkannya.

Ichigo akan berada di dalam kondisi tertidur, selama itu adalah keinginannya.

Aku hanya berharap, suatu hari nanti—mungkin lima menit lagi atau lima jam lagi—dia akan membuka matanya dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

" _And ruin'd love, when it is built anew, grows fairer than at first, more strong, far greater._ Itu yang pernah kaukatakan kepadaku—tujuh tahun lalu, Zurich, ketika akhirnya kau tersadar setelah operasi luka tembakmu." Kueratkan genggamanku, merasakan kulit tangannya lebih kasar dariku, namun masih terasa lembut ketika dia menyapukan jari-jarinya pada wajahku. "Percaya atau tidak, aku sudah membaca seluruh isi naskah Romeo dan Juliet milikmu. Perlu waktu lama untuk mencerna isinya, sebelum akhirnya aku menemukan penjelasan yang lebih terdengar modern di internet. Teknologi sangat membantu di jaman yang tak lagi kuno."

Tidak ada jawaban, selain bunyi mesin yang masih tetap sama.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, itu janjiku kepadamu. Sampai matamu terbuka dan kau kembali menapakkan kakimu di atas tanah—aku akan selalu mendampingimu, Ichigo." Kuangkat jari tanganku, melihat cincin permata putih pemberiannya saat melamarku delapan bulan lalu, yang masih tersemat di jari manis. Di samping cincin kelinci—hadiah ulang tahun pertamaku darinya—tujuh tahun lamanya semenjak di Paris, yang masih kupakai di jari tengah. Sekarang terasa sedikit longgar.

"Karena itu, kembalilah kepadaku, Ichigo. _Ya lyublyu tyebya_."

Tanganku membelai rambutnya, sebelum mengecup kening juga sudut mulutnya. Aku terlalu merindukannya lebih dari apa pun.

Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan tarikan napasnya juga keheningan yang semakin mencekam. Perasaanku kepadanya tidak akan pernah berubah, walaupun kegelapan menarik kami ke dalam jalur yang berbeda sekalipun. Tanganku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Tidak akan.

Dan dia membalasku, dengan menggerakkan jari-jarinya—mengeratkan pegangan itu.

Aku tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya ketika rintik hujan tak kunjung reda di langit malam.

Kuangkat wajahku, memerhatikan reaksinya yang berkedut tak nyaman. Menit terasa seperti jam. Perlahan memberikan harapan pada sebuah penantian panjang yang terasa pahit.

Berakhir sepadan, ketika kedua mata madunya tampak, menatapku teduh.

Dia sudah kembali kepadaku. Belahan jiwaku yang menyatu kembali, menyusun kepingan perasaan yang sudah terpecah belah. Kembali seutuhnya.

Kali ini, untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

"Kau akan selalu kembali kepadaku, Ichigo. Terima kasih…"

(..)

(..)

(..)

" **~*~(Fin)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

 **Author's note:**

(1) Pravil'no (Правильно): Bahasa Russia, artinya 'That's it!', 'kamu benar'.

(2) Diambil dari naskah Romeo dan Juliet karya Shakespeare, act 2 scene 2 (80), kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Romeo kepada Juliet, yang bisa diartikan sebagai, "Love showed me the way—the same thing that made me look for you in the first place. Love told me what to do, and I let love borrow my eyes. I'm not a sailor, but if you were across the farthest sea, I would risk everything to gain you."

(3) Arti dari naskah Romeo dan Juliet karya Shakespeare, act 2 scene 2 (110-115)

(4) _Ya lyublyu tyebya_ : Bahasa Rusia yang berarti 'I love you'.

Maksud simbol Leo yang berhubungan dengan lokasi yang dipercayai Rukia di mana Ichigo berada, adalah karena Leo termasuk simbol yang tetap (fixed sign), simbol sebagai " _summer in the northern hemisphere and winter in the southern hemisphere_ ". Musim panas di belahan bumi Utara dan musim dingin di belahan bumi Selatan.

Setting cerita: Kejadian ini terjadi tujuh tahun setelah Black Rosette berakhir. Ichigo menghilang lima bulan yang lalu, SSF mengumumkan Ichigo sebagai pengkhianat tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan Rukia mati-matian mencari keberadaan Ichigo dalam waktu dua bulan tersisa.

Bagian rata tengah dan italic adalah sepenggal" masa lalu, flashback random dari awal Rukia menemukan kamarnya (dan Ichigo) berantakan sampai flashback lagi ke kenangan manis mereka sebelum Ichigo menghilang.

Dan kupersembahkan fic one-shot ini untuk event #TheEndofArcana dengan kartu tarot Strength. Perjuangan Rukia selama lima bulan untuk mencari Ichigo dan menangkap Yhwach. Tidak hanya kekuatan fisik tapi mental dan kesabaran penuh. Terkadang dia ragu di tengah jalan, tapi perasaannya kepada Ichigo menjadi sumber kekuatannya itu sendiri. Seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Kekuatan Juliet untuk melakukan apa pun demi cintanya.

Aku hanya meramaikan event, karena sekarang aku mengambil tugas sebagai panitia. Hehe… Event ini seru dan tidak kusangka menerapkan makna kartu tarot ini lebih sulit dari dugaan. Kalian yang sudah menyumbangkan fic sangat hebat bisa mengembangkan cerita dari makna satu kartu major. Dan bagi yang belum ikut menyumbang, ayo ikut event seru ini! Khusus bagi para pendukung Ichiruki, setia sampai akhir! _We love Ichiruki!_

Haha, ini adalah sequel dari Black Rosette. Seharusnya sudah aku tamatkan sejak lama, tapi entah mengapa ide ini muncul. Seperti déjà vu kejadian di scene 14 dan 15, di mana Ichigo tertembak dan terluka parah, namun harus tetap menjaga juga melindungi Rukia mati-matian. Bedanya, di fic ini dia terluka lebih parah dan hampir (hampir saja) tak terselamatkan. Sebenarnya saat mengetik bagian akhir, aku berniat membuat sad ending. Tapi kuurungkan, karena ini fic yang berlanjut dari fic mulitchap terpanjang yang pernah kubuat, tidak adil dibuat sad dibagian akhir. Dan aku masih agak sensitif dengan yang namanya sad ending (you know what it is)… Fic ini hanya sepenggal kisah yang seharusnya bisa dibuat panjang, karena menyangkut pertarungan melawan Sternritter dalam mengumpulkan Titan. Apa itu Titan?

Penjelasan singkat, Titan adalah sebuah senjata berbahaya, yang terbagi dalam dua belas bagian (seperti dalam mitologi Yunani, ada dua belas Titan).

Tadinya aku berencana membuat fic ini lebih seperti gambaran besar dari sebuah kisah lanjutan Black Rosette. Yah bisa dibilang ini adalah konsep yang seperti itu. Hanya berupa one-shot karena aku tidak tahu kapan bisa membuat lanjutan ini menjadi berseri. Mungkin tidak? Karena masih banyak fic yang harus kulanjut.

Jujur … sempat hampir menangis sendiri saat mengetik bagian Renji yang mati-matian membuat Ichigo untuk tidak menyerah. TAT… Berbahagialah karena tidak berakhir sad.. hahaha #plakkk

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini, bagi yang mereview dan memberi masukan, pesan kesan, kritikan juga koreksi, terima kasih untuk kalian semua! Dan aku masih akan melanjutkkan fic" yang tersisa, dua multichapter yang masih setengah jalan. Fic ini selingan untuk mengumpulkan mood menulis juga membantu meramaikan event. Love u all~ Dan entah kenapa lagi suka menulis AN panjang (abaikan kalau yang tidak ingin membaca :D)

.

.

 **Playlist:**

 _Alan Walker- Faded_

 _Naughty Boy feat Beyonce- Runnin' (Lose It All)_

 _Ed Sheeran- I See Fire_

 _Sia- Unstoppable_

 _All songs from OST Suicide Squad_

 _These songs aren't belong to me…_


End file.
